phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
is a video game franchise created and produced by Sega. The franchise centers on a series of speed-based platform games. The protagonist of the series is an anthropomorphic blue hedgehog named Sonic, whose peaceful life is often interrupted by the series' main antagonist, Doctor Eggman. Typically, Sonic—usually along with some of his friends, such as Tails, Amy, and Knuckles—must stop Eggman and foil any plans of world domination. The first game in the series, released in 1991, was conceived by Sega's Sonic Team division after Sega requested a mascot character. The title was a success, it spawned many sequels, and it transformed Sega into a leading video game company during the 16-bit era in the early to mid 1990s. While the first games in the series were side-scrolling platform games, later games expanded the series into various other genre and sub-series, such as Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and the Sonic Boom series. By 2016, the series had sold over 80 million physical copies of games, and over 350 million units when combining packaged game software with mobile phone downloads. Outside of video games, the franchise has also been spun out into other media, including cartoons, anime, and a long-running comic book series, recognized as the longest running based on a video game by Guinness World Records. There were Sonic cartoons that have been airing since 1993. The cartoons were called Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993), Sonic the Hedgehog (AKA: Sonic SatAM) (1993), Sonic Underground (1999), Sonic X (2003), and Sonic Boom (2014). He enjoyed the Sonic franchise since he was a kid, but the 2006 game was one of his least favorite video games of all time. He had various individual opinions on the Sonic cartoons. He loved Sonic SatAM and Sonic Underground; the latter was a guilty pleasure for him. He mentioned that Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog was an awkward and cringeworthy cartoon for him personally; but likes it more in a "So Bad, It's Good" kind of way. However, he did say he loved Robotnik in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Long John Baldry), particularly for his hammy and laugh-out-loud performance. He also said that Robotnik in Sonic SatAM (voiced by Jim Cummings) was an exceptionally dark and serious villain who enslaves the entire city of Mobius along with his nephew, Snively. He said he personally found Sonic Boom mediocre in its first season, but became more entertaining to watch as of season 2. Lists Strider Includes *''Sonic the Hedgehog 2006'' made it to Worst Games Ever Made at #3 (October 15, 2014). *''Robo-Ninjas'' (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Meteor ''(''Sonic Boom) made it to Best Episodes of Bad Cartoons at #9 and #3 respectively (May 23, 2016). *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog made it to Worst Cartoon Remakes at #7 (July 25, 2016). *''Sonic Underground made it to Top 6 Cartoon Guilty Pleasures at #5 (December 3, 2016). *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' made it to Top 5 Cartoons I Like That Everyone Hates at #5 (April 13, 2017). *Robotnik from Sonic SatAM made it to Darkest Cartoon Villains at #3 (April 24, 2017). *''Sonic Boom'' made it to Top 6 Bad Cartoons That Got Good at #6 (May 23, 2017). *Robotnik from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog made it to Best Characters from Bad Cartoons at #5 (June 11, 2017). *''Sonically Ever After (''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) and The Doomsday Project (Sonic SatAM) made it to Worst Cartoon Endings at #5 and #3 respectively (January 9, 2018). *The titular character made it to his Top 10 Cartoon/Game Heroes at #3 (March 10, 2018). *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' made it to Weirdest Cartoon Reboots at #2 (November 4, 2018). *''Sonic SatAM'' made it to Best Video Game Cartoons at #4. Sonic Boom also made it as an honorable mention (December 15, 2018). *He made Worst Sonic Cartoon Episodes, which revolves around his least favorite episodes from the Sonic cartoons (July 30, 2019). Category:Sonic Category:Shows Category:Cartoons Category:Cartoon Network Category:CGI